Marichat !¿te gusto?¡
by mila-cham
Summary: chat/adrien tiene sueños sobre mari que lo hace sentir muy nervioso frente a ella ,como no puede verla como adrien tiene que verla como chat y empieza a sentir algo "extraño" por su "amiga"


En una hermosa noche en parís en donde las estrellas reflejan la belleza de una deslumbrante luna llena donde el cielo oscuro es como un telón de fondo de las luces de parís, cierto gato encontró a cierta hermosa chica peli azul

-¿qué haces a esta hora, princesa?-pregunto el gato frunciendo el ceño ligeramente -¿acaso me estabas esperando?-dijo con una sonrisa provocativa

-eh?-dijo la peli azul que no se había percatado de que el gato se había acercado peligrosamente a ella

-oh no, gatito-dijo colocando su mano en sus labios- si cruzas mi camino serán siete años de mala suerte- respondió en forma de burla con una sonrisa algo coqueta

-ja ja ja que graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo a lo que ella respondió con su hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando él la veía se detenía el tiempo, ella ante sus ojos era perfecta, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sus grandes ojos tan hipnotizantes que reflejaban la belleza de la luna en sus pupilas y sus labios … que lucían tan suaves y dulces de los cuales le gustaría probar…

…E-Espera Q-qué!

Bep bep bep

-ERR…Q-QUE C-CLASE DE Su-SUEÑO ES ESTE!-Se reprocho a sí mismo el rubio ojiverde con su corazón en la mano y sus ardientes mejillas

-no seas tan escandaloso-se quejo su pequeño compañero acurrucándose en la almohada –eh?...wow adrien que te sucedió?! Tu cara está totalmente roja!-pregunto preocupado el kwami tocando la frente de su compañero- Deberías quedarte en casa ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! creó que estás enfermo

-Am…e-er…N-no pa-passa nada, e-estoy bien-en-dijo muy nervioso con un fuerte rubor-espera…hace cuanto está sonando la alarma?-pregunto el joven modelo

-eh…hablas de ese molesto ruido que no me deja dormir…hace un par de horas-respondió con calma el pequeño gato tal vez demasiada calma

-EHHHHH! POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE!-se quejo el ojiverde mientras rápidamente se ponía su ropa y corría a su escuela, claro en todo ese tiempo hacia mala cara a su según él, terrible compañero

-hey no me eches la culpa, sino a tu sirvienta ella debía despertarte!-se defendió plagg

-no es "mi sirvienta" plagg, además nathalie no está, hoy es su día de descanso -respondió con voz cortante y fría el modelo – así que, eres cien por ciento culpable!-sentencio muy molesto con su compañero el ojiverde

-hmpf-se quejo su "terrible" amigo para luego esconderse en su mochila-¡te veo cuando estés menos insoportable!- le acuso- o cuando tengas algo de queso-dijo el pequeño kwami dentro de la mochila

-NO TE DARE NADA!- dijo furioso el ojiverde llegando a el colegio-rayos ¡¿Qué hora es?!-pregunto angustiado el modelo corriendo hacia adentro del colegio

"uff, Aun están en receso, nino y alya están hablando, mientras marinette parece muy preocupada por algo…mari…NETTE!"De repente el ojiverde sintió sus mejillas arder e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, por el sueño tan penoso que involuntaria mente tuvo sobre su amiga, aunque haya sido solo un sueño irreal, verla hace que sus mejillas ardan ¡porqué tener esa clase de sueños con una amiga es penoso!

-Adrien, donde te metiste, te estaba llamando-pregunto algo preocupado su mejor amigo-¡¿adri…en que le sucedió a tu rostro?!-pregunto aun más preocupado-¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?.

-N-no…-no pudo terminar porque marinette se había abalanzado sobre el poniendo su mano sobre su frente y la de él muy preocupada, lo cual causo, si es que era posible, aumentar su feroz sonrojo

-adrien, estas muy caliente ¿estás bien?-dijo la ojiazul con una expresión muy preocupada-A-aa…err…l-lo si-siento-dijo quitando su mano rápidamente de su rostro, sonrojándose tanto como adrien

-Emm…jejeje n-noo p-pasa n-nada-dijo poniendo su mano en la nuca más nervioso que nunca

-hey ustedes dos-dijo alya preocupada al ver a sus amigos "extraños "mas que de costumbre -ambos se ven muy mal ¡AMBOS IRAN A LA ENFERMERIA!-les ordeno con voz tan firme que negarse parecía suicidio

CONTINUARA…


End file.
